Gone Songs
by firegirl56
Summary: A bunch of random songs about random GONE characters.  There is a great variety of songs/characters, so I can't really elaborate any more on that.
1. The Darkness

**So this is my first songfic, so don't hate me if it's bad. Please don't criticize my taste in music, but feel free if you don't think the songs don't make sense with the topic. Just try to be open-minded! :) **

**The first song is A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and told from the perspective of the gaiaphage. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird, but this is what came to me while lying in bed listening to my ipod late at night. I originally wanted it to be just the gaiaphage in love with Drake, but I had to change that. It was just too messed up. :(**

**Oh, goody! A disclaimer! I don't usually do these because its obvious that I don't own the books. Why would I be on FANfiction, then? But seeing as songs are done by actual famous people, I decided I should. So here it is. I am not Selena Gomez, which is unlucky because I want to be on a TV show, but lucky because I don't like Justin Bieber. (This is where the "don't hate me for my music taste" part comes in, for those of you with Bieber Fever XP) I also do not own this song, although I think it sounds pretty darn good when I sing it with a hairbrush in front of my mirror. **

**You weren't supposed to know that. **

**And while I'm at it, I don't own GONE either, which is awful because if I did I would know how the series ends. :(**

_Can you feel me when I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

The gaiaphage sent a tentacle of thought to its followers. Drake, Lana, Brittney, and Caine, all of them. He wanted them, needed them. He needed their power.

_Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face_

But most of all, he needed Nemesis. The boy so trapped by his own mind that he was easy, so easy, ready to be delivered straight into the gaiaphage's hands.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Where were they? Any of them, it didn't matter who. The gaiaphage wasn't picky about its servants. It had enslaved the coyotes, even. But they had served their purpose in the end. They had been quite nice appetizers for the insects.

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

The gaiaphage reached out into the minds of his followers. It hated to admit this, but he needed them. They were important to the gaiaphage's great plan.

_The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling_

Why was no one answering? Could they not hear their master?

_My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

And Nemesis, balanced atop his sheet of glass. He would fall soon, fall to the Nestor's side, in order for the world to be made anew.

_Feel like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me_

The wall was there, forming the floor of the cave just as it always had. It was well made, impossible to penetrate and difficult to alter. But it was the gaiaphage, and it had managed to, ever so slightly, on that day where Nemesis lost the game and lost control

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Where was Drake, his most reliable servant? He had been given an incredible gift, his arm, and used it well. The gaiaphage did not care about Bright Hands, although it missed his old servant, Caine. He had been easy to manipulate and fun to haunt for a few months. It pitied the girl who had cared for him during it all.

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

It longed for Nemesis, so it could leave this infernal dome. With Nemesis under its control, the gaiaphage would have unlimited power, able to do anything. It could obliterate everything in its path. Nemesis would kill anyone who upset him.

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

The gaiaphage, however, had a millennia-old job to do. It had to spread life wherever it went. This planet had life, yes, but when it made the world anew there would be better forms of life.

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shouted Drake happily as he climbed down the tunnel. Drake was here at last. If the gaiaphage had a heart, it would have leapt at the sound of him.

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry baby don't waste no more time_

But Drake was losing a grip on his body as Brittney took over, and the gaiaphage began its illusions of angels and gods to please this religious girl. The things it did for its servants. It examined her mind, and found something wonderful. Brittney was praying to a new God. She was praying to the gaiaphage itself.

_And I need you here I can't explain_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

It told her to find Nemesis at all costs, to find him and bring him back. God's will, it told her. Then Drake returned, ecstatic to be with his master. The gaiaphage told him the same thing, but that he could kill whoever he wanted, as long as it had Nemesis.


	2. Dekka

**Okay so this is the next songfic. From now on, I'm going to put the character name as the chapter title so you can find the one about your favorite FAYZ-ites easily! :)**

**All right, so this is about Dekka and her story of the FAYZ, fit into a short catchy pop song, I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. This song makes slightly more sense than the last one, but I don't know if it's perfect. **

**It's disclaimer time! I am not Katy Perry, and therefore do not own this song. I'm not Dekka Talent either, and therefore have not kissed a girl. :P**

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>  
>That first time, in the back parking lot, had been amazing for Dekka. She knew it was messed up, she knew she would be in trouble if anyone found out, but still, she liked it. The other girl was attractive, and Dekka kissed her. Was it really that big of a sin?<br>_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<br>_Her parents were furious. No, furious wasn't the right word. They were more disgusted. They were horrified that their daughter had turned out like this, after all their parenting. They couldn't accept it; they couldn't accept Dekka. If it weren't for that stupid teacher driving by, everything would be fine. Dekka overheard her parents discussing what to do one night. She heard the name "Coates Academy" tossed around a lot. She knew what that place was. It was a school for troubled children, a school for freaks. They thought just because she liked girls, she was a freak.  
><em>No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter<br>You're my experimental game, just human nature  
>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave<br>My head gets so confused, hard to obey_  
>In her first day at Coates, she met Diana. The girl was gorgeous, and from the moment she laid eyes on her, Dekka knew she had a crush. But she had to be careful. She didn't want to be an outcast here, just like she had become in her own house.<br>_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<br>_Diana was already with Caine, who trapped all the freaks in cinderblock molds for their hands. Dekka had been able to cancel gravity recently, and was trapped next to Brianna, a girl who could run incredibly fast. Brianna had cement on her feet, too, but never gave up hope. She kept trying to break her holdings or was screaming awful things about Drake and Caine and Diana, the witch, to the air, hoping that someone was listening. Dekka admired her spirit.  
><em>Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent<em>  
>After they had been saved by Caine's twin brother Sam, the freaks who supported him headed back to Perdido Beach to get rid of Caine. Dekka struck up a conversation with Brianna, and noticed that she was pretty, too. Brianna was a year or two younger than Dekka, but still, Dekka couldn't help but fall in love with her.<br>_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>  
>She told her how she felt. After all those months of secrecy, she told her. Dekka had thought she was going to die. Sam had split her open, and Dekka could see the insects crawling among her organs. It was so disgusting, but Dekka was numb. She didn't feel anything at all. And then Breeze was there, and Dekka had to tell her. But now Dekka had lived, and their friendship was in ruins. Brianna was dating Computer Jack, and refused to speak or even look at Dekka. And then she knew, with her broken heart, that Brianna was disgusted, just like her parents had been. Brianna hated her, couldn't stand what Dekka was, and it was all hopelessly destroyed, her friendship, her heart, her life. Maybe it would have been better if the bugs ate her alive.<p> 


	3. Orsay and Drake

**All right so I know I haven't updated in ages, but that was because I didn't really have any ideas. But I do now, so it's all good! :D**

**Anyway, I was watching Sleeping Beauty the other day (don't even ask why) and when I saw the romantic forest scene, I thought two things. 1) If a stranger grabbed me by the wrists and started serenading me, I would get the heck out of there. 2) Hey, this might make a good songfic! But for what couple?**

**I originally thought of Caine and Diana, but then realized that it wouldn't really work. So then I thought: hmm…once upon a dream…ORSAY! Paired with…hmmm…and then I fell back on one of my favorite characters, DRAKE!**

**And I know the song is seven lines long, so it's mostly fic and less song. But I tried to make it relevant. Don't be afraid to tell me I must be insane for daring to mix Drake and Sleeping Beauty music. And feel free to tell me if you thought it was a creative stroke of genius, either. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GONE, the wonderful characters of Drake or Orsay, which is really too bad because I love Drake and Orsay is pretty cool. Nor do I own Disney and its animation studios, which is good and bad. If I owned Disney channel, the shows would be better, but I can't draw at ALL, so I'll leave the animated movies to someone else.**

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream_

Drake glared down at the girl lying on the ground in front of him. She had been inside his head. She had watched his dreams. He knew that going into his mind must have probably been like going to hell and back, but still. That girl was IN HIS HEAD. He brought down the whip, striking her as hard as he could, letting her screams pierce the cool night air.

Drake wanted the girl to stop feeling, to stop thinking, to stop staring at him as she watched the horrors of his nightmares, her eyes not filled with fear or disgust or hate, which would be easy for Drake to cope with. But when he watched her watch him, all he saw was pity. Drake didn't need her pity. He needed fear. He needed control. But this dreaming girl took all of that away and replaced it with compassion, something Drake didn't want or understand.

_I know you; that gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_I know it's true; that visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

Orsay stared up at the horribly disturbed boy in front of her. He wasn't all hatred, she could tell that. There was a lot of fear there, too. But hatred was just fear turned outwards, so she supposed the boy was all fear, in a way. Or you could say he was all hatred. But Orsay tried not to think about it like that.

Maybe he was just a normal boy put into horrible circumstances and expected to live with it. But the look in his eyes—and the tentacle he used to rip apart her skin—suggested that he was deranged. A lunatic. His stormy gray eyes looked at her with such hatred, she was terrified. He had a gun in his human hand, too. And by looking at his hollow cheeks and ribs poking through his skin, he was hungry.

But still, the way he was looking at her was frightening, but oddly attractive. Orsay's stomach fluttered. Her heart sped up. She was paralyzed with a mix of urges to run, to beg for mercy, and to close the distance between the two of them. Orsay realized with a start that in a way a twisted as Drake's mind, she had fallen in love at first sight with him. He was in desperate need of help, and she understood, because she had already been in his mind, though the thought of returning made her want to wet her pants.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once,_

Drake looked at the girl, and saw the mix of emotions he had seen when she was in his dream. There was fear, and pity, and something that looked like care. She loved him, he realized, she had fallen in love with the chaos of torture and pain that existed inside his brain. Drake didn't want anyone to understand, but he desperately wanted her to understand.

He dropped the gun and wrapped the whip around her neck, yanking her forward. She squeaked, and Drake loosened his hold, but just by a little bit. He yanked her even closer and pressed his lips to hers, rough and wild, insane, psychopathic. She didn't kiss him back, and he didn't force it. It had been enough. But Drake was still starving, still uncaring, and still obeying Caine. He was still Drake. So that's why he pressed the gun to her head and snarled "Let's walk."

_Upon a dream._


End file.
